Skyler Wing
Name: Skyler Aurora Wing Gender: '''Female '''Species: '''Human '''Age: '''21 '''Class: '''Fighter - All Out Attack! '''Hometown: Kanto Region- Saffron City Family: *''Mother: Sakuya Wing, 56, seamstress'' *''Sister: Serenity Wing, 17, student'' *''Sister: Selena Wing, 13, student'' History ''The Clockmaker'' Back in her hometown of Saffron, Skyler was only seen at her home for a few hours a day- usually only to say hello to her sisters and mother, and drop off money or groceries. When she wasn't training hard at the Fighting Dojo with Master Takashi, she was working overtime as a shopkeeper at the clock repair shop. She wore a maid uniform to match the antique theme of the shop, and for cleaning of course. The owner of the shop, Estevez, is an elderly and wise man, whom Skyler has come to see as a mentor and grandfather figure, though recently his age has gotten the best of him and he falls ill frequently. Because of this, Skyler put in extra time at the shop to make up for the hours Estevez lost himself. ''Warrior'' When not at the shop, Skyler devotes every spare moment to the study of martial arts of all kinds. From judo, to kendo, to kickboxing, kicking butt is Skyler's best talent. That was why, when offered potential fortune to go explore unforgiving Alleos, Skyler didn't hesitate to accept. She has full faith in her ability to hold her own. But is her faith misplaced? Her heart and soul goes into training herself and her Pokemon, only second to her family. For the Best Skyler had left her family under the impression that she was going away to train under Nurse Joy in Icirrus City, and work in a Pokemon Center. They wouldn't worry that way, which made it easier on them. If she told them that she was departing for Alleos... well, that's not what Skyler told them so the consequences didn't matter. The truth was that Skyler had run out of options. Her mother was barely making ends meet without Skyler's help, and if more money didn't come in soon their heads were going to slip under the water. Something had to be done. A change had to be made. Personality Skyler is a VERY complex individual, so summing her up into a few words would probably be best. Hardworking and determined are probably the most obvious, but let's flesh out some others, and maybe some flaws. ''Closed Off'' Sk''yler keeps her personal life just that: personal. Not to be confused with unfriendly, since Skyler can be a pretty outgoing person when she wants to be, she believes in social etiquitte in a sense that private business should remain private at all times, work stays separate from play, and emotions stay out of everything. She is a master of the poker face, hiding behind either cheerful optimism or a tough outer shell, and never lets her feelings show not to mention get the best of her. ''Hard Working: ''Rash: ''Righteous: ''Stubborn: (Secretly) Protective:'' Even though she does a less than stellar job of hiding it sometimes, Skyler usually ends up putting others before herself, to the point where she may be susceptible to backstabbing, but won't hesitate to defend herself if it comes to that. She'll stick her neck out to put other beings' safety before her own, without thinking of consequences. Many times back at home she would work herself ragged to make sure that the shop was taken care of, her family had food and other necessities, and still have time to help tidy Master Takeshi's dojo. And she wonders why her health has been slightly better since leaving Johto. Meeting Achilles Bite > Bark Relationships